


Bitter

by Dakuraita



Category: Basil of Baker Street - All Media Types, El gran ratón detective, Policías y ratones
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Love/Hate, M/M, Rival Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dakuraita/pseuds/Dakuraita
Summary: One shotBasil tenía un plan pero el profesor Ratigan decide frustrar, como de costumbre, sus planes.Una vez más, ha caído en su trampa.





	Bitter

Odiaba su mirada, odiaba su asquerosa sonrisa, esa facha de buen hombre, como si fuese respetable. ¿Qué no daría por desenmascararlo en aquel mismo instante? Pero oh no, no serviría de nada alzarse entre la multitud, señalarlo y decir “¡Este hombre es una de las más grandes mentes criminales de nuestra época! ¡Ha cometido crímenes atroces! ¡Arréstenlo!”, aún siendo uno de los detectives más respetados y afamados, Ratigan sabría esquivarlo. Paciente, sonreiría como pidiendo disculpas a los periodistas y diría algo complaciente como “Estoy seguro de que todos confiamos en el juicio de nuestro buen Basil, pero antes de ser incriminado tan injustamente, ¿Sería tan amable de mostrarnos evidencia que sustente su acusación, detective?”. Y ahí es donde Basil perdería el juego, justo ahí.

―¿Alguna otra pregunta, caballeros? 

Basil vuelve en sí, su mente divagó, pero no importaba, no era de su interés escuchar sobre estupideces pomposas que pueden ser resumidas en los logros académicos del hombre. 

El detective se cruza de brazos, molesto. ¿Cuánto más dura este terrible evento? Si fuese por el Profesor Ratigan seguro duraría días, semanas incluso, ¿hay algo que él ame más que alardear sobre sus triunfos? No, y en parte por eso desquicia tanto a Basil, pero a su vez es lo que provoca que las pequeñas victorias sean como una inyección de jubilo directo en sus venas. 

La conferencia llega a su fin, y todos empiezan a llenar de aplausos al vil canalla. Basil jura que tiene canas nuevas, pero está exagerando. No hay persona en la tierra que le haga liberar tanto bilis de su sistema como él. Lo detesta. Detesta que sea brillante, que haya sido el único capaz de superarle en su propio juego, pero, sobre todo, odia que siempre finja tener ese “temperamento inquebrantable”, no lo engaña, sabe que eso es falso, pero hasta la fecha en una discusión nunca ha logrado quebrarlo. Si suelta impropios tras una derrota, es algo que el detective no ha podido presenciar. Lo odia como no odió a nadie en toda su vida. 

Basil abandona el asiento donde creyó echaría raíces, se acomoda la gabardina y sin dudarlo, colocando sus manos tras su espalda, se dirige donde aquel insufrible, tramposo, mentiroso, bruto canalla, se dedica a dar autógrafos de sus tratados teóricos matemáticos. 

―Oh, ¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Basil en persona! ¿A qué se debe el honor, detective? 

La, para muy mala suerte de Basil, enjundiosa voz de Ratigan llamó la atención de los periodistas y camarógrafos, que sin dudarlo se acercaron con ojos hambrientos de detalles, deseando fotos de los dos personajes juntos. “Maldición”, pensó Basil, quien no creyó que Ratigan fuese a montarle tal numerito. 

―Por supuesto, profesor, vengo a darle mis felicitaciones como todos los demás ―el rostro de Basil es sereno, y la sonrisa de Ratigan se ensancha al notar cuan incomodo está su enemigo. 

Ratigan se pone de pie y entonces sujeta su mano con fuerza, fuerza que busca herirlo, pero Basil responde con la misma fuerza. 

―Claro, claro, el honor es mío, querido Basil, ¿no es usted bien conocido por ser una de las más brillantes mentes de nuestro tiempo? ―Ratigan usa una voz melosa, Basil se asquea al instante, sabe bien cómo suena el sarcasmo del profesor, y las bromas implícitas en sus palabras. Se está mofando de él frente a todo el mundo, aunque este no comprenda que así sucede. Quiere romperlo frente a la prensa, torturarle y hacerle mantener la actitud cordial que es casi veneno para su alma a este punto. 

Basil aleja su mano con un ademán veloz, casi deseoso de sacudirse las manos, pero mantiene su sonrisa. Los dos hombres parecen amigos de toda la vida, camaradas del saber. 

La prensa parece complacida y empieza a tomar fotografías, pero la verdad es que están demasiado equivocados. 

―Detective, ¿Por qué no nos acompaña? Los eventos aún continúan. 

―El trabajo me lo impide, profesor. Pero es usted muy amable. 

―Por favor, yo insisto, creo que todos sobrevivirán unas horas sin usted, ¿no les parece? ―Ratigan voltea hacia la prensa, quienes pronto animan al detective. 

Como odia la maldita presión social. 

―Entonces será preciso que vaya a cambiarme, volveré más tarde.

―No habrá necesidad, me estoy hospedando aquí mismo, yo le prestaré algo. 

―No tiene que…

―Será un placer. 

Ratigan se despide de todos y conduce a Basil fuera del salón de usos múltiples del hotel. Basil intenta de inmediato irse, pero el profesor le sujeta del brazo. 

―¿Tienes prisa, Basil?

Ahí está esa cara, esa endemoniada cara llena de triunfo y autosuficiencia. 

―Si ya terminaste con este inútil teatro, suéltame, quiero irme.

―Oh no, no. He dicho que te prestaré un traje, y así será. Además, en la habitación podremos discutir cómodamente.

―Prefiero discutir las cosas en mi despacho, si no es molestia. 

―¿Por qué la actitud roñosa, Basil? ¿Tanto detestas comportarte como un adulto razonable? ―Ratigan apresura el caso, atravesando así a toda prisa un reluciente y vacío corredor que lleva donde los elevadores. Aventando a Basil con fuerza en su interior, él entra también y presiona, como era obvio, el botón que los llevará a la suite del hombre.

Todos los nervios del detective se enervan, pronto se siente furioso, siempre que tiene que tratar con él enfurece. 

―Sabes perfectamente que tú entre todos los hombres que pisan la tierra eres el menos razonable de todos, un total y funesto dolor de cabeza, ¿A qué viene este juego? ¿Qué demonios quieres? 

―Basil, Basil mío, me hieres tanto ―con una voz que finge melancolía frota con la facilidad que sus mismas mentiras. Sus ojos encaran a los de Basil, quien le sostiene la mirada sin dudarlo. Ratigan suelta una carcajada, que dura poco, como el ascenso de ambos. Las puertas del elevador se abren dejándolos ir. 

―Me importa poco, lo único que me hará feliz y que tiene que ver contigo es que te pondré tras las rejas, lo juro ―Basil tiene las manos echas puños, está apretando los dientes, sus ojos empiezan a emanar chispas que denotan cólera. Lo golearía ahora mismo, pero prefiere librarse de él lo antes posible. 

Ahora que están solos y nadie podría escucharlos, el semblante de Ratigan se oscurece, su sonrisa se va y entonces Basil distingue en sus ojos un brillo enfermizo y siniestro. 

―¿Crees que a mi me tienes contento? Puede que quieras llevarme tras las rejas, pero yo quiero enterrarte tres metros bajo tierra… has sido un dolor de cabeza y una molestia que simplemente sigue con vida porque me pareces tan divertido como estresante. 

―¿Te parezco divertido? Para mí no eres más que peste, te aborrezco. 

―¿Es así, Basil? ¿Qué harás una vez que me derrotes? ¿Aburrirte y drogarte?

Basil se queda helado, ¿cómo sabe él de…?

―Deja de mandarme a espiar con el inútil de tu secuaz ―escupe molesto― El día en que te ponga tras las rejas, voy a celebrar y luego descansaré, el aburrirme después o no me es indiferente, algunos tenemos sentido de la justicia y el deber, no todos seguimos nuestros caprichos, ¿sabes?

―¿Caprichos, dices? Estamos hablando de mí, o de aquel que toma su profesión como un juego. 

―Sabes perfectamente que no es así.

―¿Lo sé?

―¡Deja de poner esa sonrisa maldita sea! ¡Es tan falsa como tu estúpida fachada que pones siendo profesor de catedra! ¡Lo odio! ¡Lo repudio! ¡Lo…!

Habría seguido con aquella lluvia de rabia, pero algo impedía que siguiera usando sus labios. Ratigan le había sujetado por la cadera y estaba besándolo. En cuestión de segundos la espalda de Basil estaba pegada contra la pared, y el cuerpo del profesor apresando al suyo. Basil intentó alejarse y pelear, pero de alguna manera quedó sumido en ese violento beso, lleno de odio, un beso que no tenía la dulce delicadeza con la que las damas fantasean en las novelas de época. Ratigan tomó las muñecas de Basil para ponerlas contra la pared, pegando su pelvis al de él para seguir ejerciendo presión. Harto y deseoso de respirar el detective mordió con fuerza el labio inferior de profesor. 

―¿Qué significa esto? ―exige Basil, jadeante. 

―Un capricho ―Ratigan sonríe― y un buen método para callar esa asquerosa insolente boca. 

―Te odio. 

―Y yo a ti, ahora cállate, tengo unos minutos antes de que empiece a ser extraña nuestra tardanza. 

―No voy a entrar a ese cuarto contigo.

―Lo harás, o te voy a dejar encerrado en el cuarto, tú decide. 

―Planeaste eso. 

―Por supuesto, ¿no deberías conocerme a estas alturas?

―Demasiado bien. 

La puerta del cuarto se abre tan pronto como se cierra…

Lo odia, pero… no puede resistirse a él, y eso quizá es lo que más lo desquicia. 

**Author's Note:**

> No sé qué hago con mi vida. Sorry.


End file.
